


Shooting stars

by MamaMinami



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean lance, Angst, Galra! Keith, Gay, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Shipping, Shooting Stars, Stars, galra - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMinami/pseuds/MamaMinami
Summary: When a shooting star lands on a near by planet, Prince Lance decides to go and collect the rare material. Unaware of who is waiting on the planet for him, will he meet the person he has always dreamed about?





	

Shooting stars, although not uncommon are rare to find landing on a planet, the use of the fallen stars recourses can help to repair or change many parts of a ship. These starts are mostly used by the Alteans and can only be harvested by those of royal or powerful decent.  
Princess Allura and her younger brother, Prince Lancelot (or Lance for short) are now the only two Alteans who possess such an ability to harvest such a rare material that can be used for ships and other businesses if so needed.  
Things were going normally, for Lance and his sister and Coran along with the three Paladins of Voltron they had been able to find so far. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge, the Black, Yellow and Green Paladins. Of course, that was four out of five that they needed, Lance himself was the Pilot of the blue lion. Although he knew that from a long time ago, when his father entrusted him with the secret, in case anything was to ever happen that required for Voltron to be formed once again.  
As for the other three, Lance had found them on earth whilst tracking down a Galra ship that had crashed, luckily he had been able to save the others from the danger they were in, bringing them to the ship and informing them of their new roles as the Paladins of Voltron.  
Although without the red paladin both him and Allura knew Voltron wouldn’t be formed yet, so they had to keep on searching; no matter how long it took them. But for now, the trail had gone cold, and they were searching planet to planet to see if they could find him.  
Of course there were no hints about where this red paladin would be, or who they were for a matter of fact. It had begun to bother Lance, allowing his mind to wonder when they were on the ship, his thoughts drifting to who the red paladin might be.  
Were they male? Female? Cute? Handsome? Brave? Dashing? He had so many questions bubbling up inside of him, he couldn’t keep them contained, which often lead for him to have sleepless nights, or to burst out into a series of questions whilst Allura was piloting the ship. 

 

Tapping his foot on the ground, Lance gazed out of the window idly, his eyes set on the shining stars outside of the ships window. He had been in the flight deck since he had woken up, whilst the paladins were off training inside of the ships training rooms. After a few moments he noticed a large bright beam zip by, his own eyes sparkled in amazement as he looked at it.  
It couldn’t be what he thought it was, could it?  
It had been hundreds of years since he saw a shooting star so close with his own eyes, he took a moment to think. They were traveling to a nearby planet to gather some new supplies for the ship, perhaps the star could have landed there?  
He quickly got up, walking over to the monitor to check, of course he was right!  
None of the others were in the room and he didn’t have any time to waist, if he got the star and brought it back, he would be able to help Coran with some of the ship repairs from a minor crash they had a few days ago.  
Quickly typing away at the monitor, a small smile formed on his face. He knew his older sister wouldn’t be too happy with him sneaking off to get the star, but it would be useful for the team.  
Just on and off the planet, that was it, he didn’t have any time to waist, it would be a simple job that would be over quickly.  
Leaving a small note left open on the monitor, he began to make his away to one of the pods. One hand tightly holding onto his cape as he walked.  
He was going to make them proud and he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi guys! Sorry this chapter is only short but I wanted to write it up before class, hopefully the other chapters will be longer and in more detail if I choose to continue it!


End file.
